Vision
by Rowena S
Summary: Rated for upcoming chapters. This WILL be Harry/Draco Slash. Draco Loves Harry but isn't going to tell him. Can a quidditch accident make everything come to a head? (Not good summary)
1. Prologue

VISION  
  
By Rowena Siriah  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, not making money etc. don't sue I own nothing except my glasses and they came free... ;)  
  
Note: This will be Harry/Draco SLASH don't like? Don't read. NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
This is my first HP fic on fanfic ( I wrote some a while ago but they were rubbish)  
  
Ta!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was dark outside apart from a faint shaft of moonlight, which seeped through the window of Hogwarts astronomy tower illuminating the boy who sat there, his white-blonde hair reflecting the moonlight it sometimes appeared to be made of.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He came up to this deserted part of the castle to think, his susceptibility to insomnia had recently escalated and he often found himself awake at ungodly hours. Also, he couldn't blame it all on Goyle's incessant snoring.  
  
He, Draco Malfoy was gay.  
  
He groaned  
  
//Not just gay but.in...love?//  
  
He hardly dared admit it but his thoughts recently had been leading to a certain green-eyed Gryffindor (A/N Took it from somewhere- but don't know where!)  
  
With hair blacker than pitch and-  
  
//NO! This is Harry Potter! The boy I've been brought up hating! The boy who is my sworn archenemy! The Boy who lived! The BANE of my existence! - Everything I could ever want and yet shall never have.//  
  
Draco closed his eyes to dispel his thoughts and looked up. The sun was rising, he'd have to go back he had a Quidditch match soon.  
  
He groaned as he pulled himself up  
  
// Slytherin Versus Gryffindor. Great. Just great.// 


	2. The Quidditch Match (Draco's Angle)

Disclaimer: Don't own you don't sue ok? All the terms and stuff on the first page apply.  
  
When I say someone's "Angle" it means writing it as if you are focusing on a certain character, but not writing in first person Narrative. - You'll understand as I go along. I hope.  
  
  
  
Vision by Rowena S  
  
  
  
The Quidditch Match (Draco's Angle)  
  
The match was as routine as ever. Draco, circling above the other players had a good view of the action but his eyes couldn't stop drifting towards his raven-haired opponent cirling beneath him, his scarlet robes billowing out behing him.  
  
//Even through that robe you can see he has a nice body// mused Draco //Muscled, but slim.//  
  
A shout from the crowd snapped him back to reality and he found himself following Harry in persuit of the golden snitch.  
  
CRACK  
  
A bludger came hurtling towards Harry's heas- it was going to hit him!  
  
//NO!// Draco screamed inwardly putting on an extra burst of speed and stopping at such an angle that the bludger would hit-  
  
There was a sound of splintering wood.  
  
The bludger had cracked Draco's broom in two and he was falling.  
  
//This is for the best//  
  
Harry extended a hand to save him. Draco shifted away from his grasp.  
  
//No! No-one's going to save me// thought Draco and as he locked eyes with Harry a smile appeared on his face.  
  
//At least he'll be the last thing I'll ever see// 


	3. The Quidditch Match (Harry's Angle)

Disclaimer: See first Chapter- I get bored writing it again and again..  
  
If you can't remember what I mean by angle see previous chapter note.  
  
1 Vision  
  
By Rowena S  
  
3  
  
The Quidditch Match (Harry's Angle)  
  
Harry circled the Quidditch pitch with an air of intense concentration and keenness.  
  
//The sooner I get the snitch the sooner I can get away. //  
  
What he wanted to get away from was a certain Slytherin Seeker who had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams for a while now.  
  
His archenemy  
  
The son of a death eater.  
  
The person who hated and despised him only slightly less than Voldemort himself and he, Harry Potter was in LO-  
  
Harry cut off that train of thought, refusing to acknowledge what it meant.  
  
It was paining him not to look at the handsome figure who was above him but Harry couldn't bear the look of contempt that was sure to cross Draco's features.  
  
Suddenly a flash of gold brought him out of his reverie and he hurtled towards it. He knew that Dra-Malfoy was right on his tail.  
  
A splintering sound went off near his ear like a pistol crack he looked up to see, in what seemed like slow motion Malfoy's broom break and fall from under him, knocking the bludger that was on a direct course for his (Harry's) head away. Without thinking Harry sent his Firebolt into a dive, not for the snitch, but for Draco who was plummeting towards the ground!  
  
Harry reached out his hand to Draco's outstretched one, he was nearly there..  
  
.an inch..  
  
.. A centimetre..  
  
-He'd have to pull out of the dive soon-  
  
Harry made a grab for Draco's wrist and.  
  
Draco's arm moved away!  
  
Harry pulled out of the dive empty handed and looked questioningly at Draco's face.  
  
Their eyes met - silvery-blue on emerald and-  
  
Draco Smiled.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, uncomprehending, this wasn't a smirk, not a sneer but a real smile, twisted only by one fact- he was hurtling towards the ground.  
  
A single thought screamed through Harry's head  
  
  
  
// I LOVE YOU DRACO // 


	4. Out of Focus

Disclaimer: See first Page.  
  
1 Vision  
  
By Rowena S  
  
4  
  
Out Of Focus  
  
Darkness, nothing but darkness and a loud ringing in his ears.  
  
"Urgh." Groaned Draco trying to sit up and opening his eyes. He blinked and shook his head, wherever he was, was a blurry sea of colour (mainly white) a fuzzy blob also mainly white with "skin coloured" parts was moving closer.  
  
"You're awake I see."  
  
// That Voice. //  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" asked Draco  
  
"Of course- who else would it be Mister Malfoy?" There were distinctly malicious undertones in her voice but he was used to it and couldn't be bothered to retaliate.  
  
"What is it?" asked Madam Pomfrey,  
  
Draco opened his mouth to make a snappy retort but his disability to see clearly had shaken him more than he would admit.  
  
"I. - My eyes- it's all blurry I can't see." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"I CAN'T SEE ALRIGHT?!?" He hollered then clutched his aching head and slumped back against the pillows groaning.  
  
  
  
Several hours of questioning, prodding, and potions later Draco's headache had gone and he was thinking a lot more clearly although his sight-problems were still somewhat of a mystery and a "specialist" had been owled for. Draco was left a lone for the most part in the hospital wing. He didn't have visitors, apart from Professor Snape, he was dreading going back.  
  
He guessed the Slytherin's would be angry with him for saving Harry Potter's life. Sure he'd staged it as an accident but they'd still moan.  
  
// They're so irrational sometimes. Oh! Why couldn't I have just died like I'd planned then none of this would be happening? //  
  
A commotion from outside captured his attention. Suddenly the door burst open and a voice boomed though the room,  
  
"Where is my son?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes and saw a black coloured blur with white-blonde on top (he presumed hair) storm towards him.  
  
"Father I'm here." He said quietly. The blur that was Lucius Malfoy sat down by his son's bed but not before pulling the curtains around them and ordering (not requesting) a bit of privacy.  
  
He held up his wand and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Now," he said, "We're not going to be overheard. Is it true boy?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Did you or did you not save Harry Potter's life?"  
  
Draco gulped // who told him? //  
  
"D- don't be absurd father, whoever told you this is over exaggerating."  
  
"You stopped him being hit by a bludger did you not?"  
  
"It was an accident! I didn't pull up fast enough."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Father why in the World would I ever willingly risk my neck for Potter?"  
  
His father was silent. Draco knew he'd have that little wry smile on his face that he himself so often mimicked. When his father knew he was lying he didn't have to say anything.  
  
// Oh great HE KNOWS. That's my father sceptically silent. //  
  
"Look- Draco," Lucius sighed and took his son's hand. "I hate to do this Draco but you're just- not cut out to be a death eater.  
  
I-I hereby disown you as my son and heir."  
  
Draco gasped.  
  
"Father? What?"  
  
"Not father." Said Lucius sadly, "But Lucius. Draco I'm sorry for doing this- believe me but you're to good to be a Malfoy. If the Dark Lord found out you saved his enemy's life." he let the threat hand.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry, the other's don't have to know yet and you've got your own gringotts vault. Pleas try and understand this is the only way I can keep us all alive. It's for the best."  
  
  
  
Draco didn't notice when his (former) father left. A tear dripped out of his seemingly useless eyes, which he wiped away with the back of his hand. 


	5. Slytherin Revolt

Disclaimer: See previous pages.  
  
A/N: Still no slash here. Contains 1 swear word.  
  
Vision  
  
By Rowena Siriah  
  
5  
  
Slytherin Revolt.  
  
Draco lay on his bed in the Slytherin dorms glad to see a colour other that white.  
  
The other Slytherin's were still in lessons and he'd been told not to bother going in halfway through a lesson. He couldn't see a point in going at all. His sight was still nothing but a blur and he was glad of a bit of peace and quiet whilst he sorted things out in his head.  
  
The "Specialist" had said his vision may or may not return. He had said the damage may be temporary and that Draco  
  
"May outgrow it with time…"  
  
So they'd made him come back to LISTEN to lessons.  
  
//Great// he thought bitterly, //My sight may not return and unless I completely astound the board for my OWLS and NEWTS in the speaking and listening I won't even make a qualified wizard at all! //  
  
Now he'd gone through his recent predicament his thoughts took a quick turn to their well-known resting place.  
  
// Harry Potter// thought Draco and was pleased that he could still see things clearly in his mind, like Harry. In Draco's mind he wasn't another faceless blur but as clear as the day he'd first seen him in Madam Malkin's robe shop. Those startling unnerving green eyes boring into him….  
  
//You've got it lucky// He told the imaginary Harry // All you have to worry about is finding your glasses. There's none that could help me! //  
  
It is a very curious phenomenon that when one of the five senses is defective the others generally become more acute. Draco started and sat up as he heard thumps and a murmur of voices downstairs. He could hear Pansy's high pitched shrieking voice, like a talkative banshee, and Goyle's slow, dull, monotone and decided to make an appearance.  
  
People often wonder how people in Draco's position know where to go. There is no complete explanation; just that memory and instinct take over. Draco could remember where things were and blurry shapes and colours on the green blur he knew as the carpet were obstructions to be avoided. After what seemed like an age to Draco who wasn't used to being unfamiliar with everything he reached the stairs and cautiously made his way down, keeping his hand on the banister. As he reached the common room he found a dark "haired"(?) bullet colliding with him and squeezing him with a high-pitched shriek.  
  
"Hello Pansy" He drawled carefully.  
  
"Oh Drakkie! I missed you so much! How are you feeling? I know you didn't save stinking Potter's life on purpose! Unlike some…" She squealed casting, what Draco presumed was a dirty look to a crowd of black robed blurs which, he presumed, were eyeing him with distaste. One approached him as he attempted to pry Pansy off his waist.  
  
"So Draco, I presume you will be returning as our Seeker if, as Pansy states it was all an accident."  
  
Draco blanched and fought to remain calm, "It- It was an accident but I thought someone would have informed you that I can no longer play seeker."  
  
"Why" Shouted the figure, "We were giving you a second chance! Consider yourself lucky!"  
  
"Well," Draco drawled calmly trying to present his old air of self- confidence, "I COULD take the position but I don't think we'd win with a blind seeker."  
  
The crowd gave an audible gasp and Pansy shrieked again and waved her hand (well actually it looked like a gummy blob) in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist  
  
"Partially blind." He corrected  
  
He stood up; knowing they were all gazing intently at him, did an about turn and marched back up the stairs.  
  
As he closed the door he could hear them all downstairs.  
  
"Well I could have sworn at the match he put on some speed to catch up to Potter before the bludger hit."  
  
"He probably did."  
  
"Drakie? But he wouldn't-"  
  
"I vote we ignore him!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Anyone who'd save Potter isn't a true Slytherin!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"MM"  
  
Draco gasped // Crabbe? Goyle? //  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
// Pansy as well? //  
  
He groaned, as much as he despised them how was he going to get around without them? He lay on his bed in quiet contemplation then decided he may as well go to bed, what else could he do? He couldn't read and there was no point in writing if he couldn't see it. He reached out and felt for his wand, putting it under his pillow, just in case.  
  
He got changed and pulled the hangings around his bed and tried to get to sleep.  
  
He must have dozed off because he jolted sharply awake when the door slammed. He could hear his dorm-mates moving around.  
  
"D'y' think he's asleep?" Came Crabbe's voice.  
  
"Dunno" came Goyle's usual reply.  
  
There was a brief silence as the // two dunderheads try to process the information; you can practically hear the cogs grinding! //  
  
Crabbe broke the pause "Should we curse him?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Draco decided to make himself known he took a deep breath and pulled back the thick hangings and, putting on his trademark smirk addressed the two.  
  
"I strongly advise against that."  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Your perception of the obvious is remarkable Goyle." Draco commented, "How could anyone sleep with two mountain-troll breathed imbeciles hovering by their bed? Now shut up or leave, or, preferably, both."  
  
Crabbe spoke up "We're not yours to command anymore Draco."  
  
"What?" Draco snapped.  
  
Crabbe continued "Our father's owled us and said you're not going to be a death eater so we're not following YOU anymore."  
  
Draco was furious // they know! // He pulled out his wand and aimed it at where the two blurred figures stood. "Just because I'm not destined for a death eater anymore changes nothing. Have you forgotten I still exceed your limited knowledge of curses? That I mastered the unforgivables at the age of six? Among others." He grinned evilly."Tsk, tsk! Give me some credit."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle's vast shapes backed away towards their own beds. Draco drew the hangings and sighed miserably //Now I'll have to put a charm round my own bed! //. Only one word came to his head that could fit all of this  
  
//Fuck// 


	6. Harry's Puzzle

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: It may be a little short but its rather angsty and sweet  
  
Vision by Rowena S  
  
6  
  
Harry's Puzzle.  
  
  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Ron's calls were to no avail. He waved a hand in front of his friends face. Harry looked up  
  
"Sorry. What?"  
  
Ron sighed, "I SAID Hermione's waiting for us to come down to breakfast."  
  
"Oh. No. You two go ahead. I'll catch up." Replied Harry distractedly. Ron sighed exasperatedly and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked after greeting him with a kiss.  
  
"Up in our room staring at the wall." Complained Ron "He said he'd catch up."  
  
"Again? That's the third time this week." Commented Hermione worriedly as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Ron shrugged,  
  
"I know, but what can we do? He hasn't mentioned anything and every time I ask him what's wrong he changes the subject."  
  
"Well, something's the matter and if Harry doesn't seem to get back to normal soon I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
A few minutes later Harry joined his friends in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi." He mumbled to them.  
  
"Hi Harry. How are you?" Replied Hermione cheerfully, but Harry wasn't listening his eyes darted across the hall.  
  
//It's been a week since the match. Why isn't he back yet? He HAS to come back!  
  
Why didn't I save him?  
  
Why didn't he let me save him?  
  
Why did he save me?  
  
Why did he smile?  
  
He's beautiful when he smiles. //  
  
Harry's train of thought screeched to a halt when he caught sight of a flash of silvery-gold hair and nearly choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice. He watched as Draco crossed the Hall, Harry tried to catch his eye but Draco didn't even look over at him. He just stared straight ahead. What struck Harry as unusual was that he was completely alone, not flanked by Crabbe and Goyle or shadowed by Pansy. To Harry's surprise, Snape rose from his place and "pulled" Draco towards the teachers table where he handed the boy a tray of food. Draco promptly left the hall.  
  
"OY HARRY!"  
  
Harry turned to face an annoyed Ron and a concerned Hermione.  
  
"MM? Sorry, what?"  
  
Ron sighed, "Maybe if you spent less time in cloud cuckoo land and more time in the real world with the rest of us you'd have noticed that Hermione just asked you whether you were finished."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that 'Mione." Said Harry sheepishly.  
  
"That's alright Harry but we're really worried about you- what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh- I'm fine. Let's go we've got Transfiguration first."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged troubled glances and followed Harry out of the hall. Harry sighed with relief. Hopefully they'd stop interrogating him. He grinned as he slid into a seat.  
  
//Transfiguration- with Draco. //  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall marched in briskly and instructed them to get out their books. She was about to begin the lesson when Draco walked in.  
  
"Mr Malfoy! What time do you call this 10 points fro-" She was cut off as Draco handed her a piece of paper. She read it and her angry expression melted slightly.  
  
"Very well" she muttered and propelled Draco towards a seat at the front of the room. Draco nodded curtly and sat down but Goyle, who was behind him pulled the chair away. Draco fell to the floor and a few people sniggered.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! 20 points from Slytherin Mr Goyle- keep you arms and legs to yourself." Snapped Professor McGonagall. She reached out to help Draco to his feet but he ignored her hand and sat in his seat stiffly a faint pink tinge appearing on his usually ivory cheeks. Not many people paid attention to this incident but Harry had and he was cringing inside for Draco but his mind was flooded with questions.  
  
//What? Slytherin's picking on a Malfoy? How could Draco not have seen that coming? Goyle's feet aren't exactly unnoticeable. //  
  
Harry spent most of the day trying to work that out. He was extremely glad the Christmas Holidays were coming soon as he was unable to concentrate on his work at all- even if he was going to be on his own because neither Ron nor Hermione were staying.  
  
Later, on his way to supper Harry saw Draco walking away from the Great Hall with his food on a tray again. He nearly overbalanced knocking Ron sideways,  
  
"Watch were you're going Malfoy" spat Ron  
  
"Hn- If only Weasley." Muttered Draco and was gone. Harry stared after him filled with curiosity.  
  
"Don't bother yourself with that scum Harry." Soothed Hermione, misinterpreting Harry's actions.  
  
"And- Harry we're both really sorry about you being here alone for Christmas."  
  
Harry flashed her a smile,  
  
"Don't worry you two enjoy yourselves though I expect a share of all the sweets you get!" He joked.  
  
Inwardly Harry sighed.  
  
//Not another lesson with Draco till after Christmas! // 


	7. The Puzzle Thickens...

1 Disclaimer: See Other Chapters…  
  
A/N: This one's quite short and rather cutely angsty.  
  
1.1 Vision by Rowena S  
  
7.  
  
The Puzzle Thickens.  
  
Draco pulled the bedclothes over his head as he listened to the other Slytherin's packing. He was the only Slytherin in his whole year that was staying in school for Christmas. They were all going home to be spoilt even more rotten than they all ready were.  
  
//Just think- that would have been me last year. Now, my lovely doting parents don't recognise me as their son. //  
  
Thought Draco grouchily. He was quite relieved the others wouldn't be around.  
  
// A few glorious weeks without being tormented. // He relaxed slightly as he heard the last one leave.  
  
Draco got up and went into the showers allowing the hot water to trickle down his face. When he finally felt vaguely ready to face the day he reached for his tablets and popped one in his mouth.  
  
// Thank God no one know that the "great" Draco Ma- I mean. "I" have resorted to popping pills //  
  
The tablets were to stop the migraines and dizziness he was now victim to. Madam Pomfrey had explained it was something about the "optic nerves" but he couldn't remember the details. He slipped both his wand and tablets into the pocket of his cloak and made his way downstairs.  
  
//Is it just me// he thought as he followed a group of first or second years (giggling diminutive blurs) out into the grounds. //Or is everything brighter than usual? //  
  
He soon realised what was going on as he stepped outside because instead of the usual green and brown blurs that made up "the outside" everything was more white than anything. Luckily Draco knew exactly where he wanted to go and, by now knew his way there sight or no sight. He felt miserable, really miserable. He knew he wouldn't get a single Christmas present. He had- in fact only bought one to give anyway- but presents, or lack of them weren't what hurt. What hurt more was the fact no one cared.  
  
//It doesn't matter whether I live to see tomorrow. It's weird, I'd prefer death to this loneliness but I know I should stay alive- for Harry- not because he cares. I know he could never do so but I want to know he's okay. //  
  
Draco had, by this time reached where he wanted to go. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees yet not in the Forbidden Forest. He gave a sigh and sat underneath a large oak with his cloak spread out underneath him, he lay back against the hard bark of the tree.  
  
//This stinks. It's like being bored for eternity. I've got nothing to do. Alone with my thoughts//  
  
His thoughts as usual travelled to their favourite resting place- Harry.  
  
//I'm glad I can still remember those eyes, and the way his hair sticks up, so unruly yet it suits him. I wonder what it feels like? //  
  
He was so busy dreaming he didn't notice anyone arrive until he heard the crunch of snow underfoot. He scrambled upright, immediately on guard and reached for his wand.  
  
He could see a black-blurred figure stop in front of him.  
  
Harry was completely taken aback. He often came to the clearing to think and, as far as he knew he was the only one and so it was quite a shock when, as he approached he saw none other that Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree. Harry prepared himself for a torrent of insults but even so he couldn't help but notice how calm and relaxed Draco looked.  
  
Harry was almost straight in front of him and was surprised he hadn't already been spotted. He stopped in his tracks as Draco jolted upright, pulled out his want and stared straight at him but to Harry's immense astonishment he was not greeted with a scowl, he wasn't acknowledged at all. Draco showed barely any expression apart from a hint of //fear? //  
  
Harry was at a loss with what to say. Draco was tense and drawn as a bowstring and appeared to be waiting for something. Finally the tension in the air seemed to get to him and he said quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry gaped, no insults? No snide remarks? No "Potter"? He then realised he hadn't answered.  
  
"Answer me!" demanded Draco  
  
"What do you want me to say?" asked Harry. He gazed at the change in Draco's features the minute he spoke. Draco's eyes narrowed into his well- known scowl.  
  
"Oh." He hissed, "Potter."  
  
"Who else would it be Malfoy?" spat Harry annoyed and confused. "God! If this is some kind of sick joke then-"  
  
Draco turned on his heel and walked away calling over his shoulder "Fuck off Potter. You know nothing and never will."  
  
Harry gazed at the retreating figure feeling like he was in shock.  
  
//What the hell was that about? If I don't work this out soon I'll die of curiosity// he sighed //Even if he is a puzzle he's the handsomest puzzle I'll ever see. // Harry's mind drifted to how beautiful Draco had looked when he was relaxed.  
  
//He's always so tense. //Mused Harry, // and why did he look so- so- scared? // 


	8. Pains,Poems and Problems

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Just like all the other pages * grumbles *  
  
A/N Er really cute (in mine and my friends opinions * waves and Veni and Vampiress99)  
  
Not really much of a warning, a touch of angst maybe. Oh and a swear word. (Maybe more than one I can't remember)  
  
Oh and the poem quoted in it is Roger McGough's (sorry if I spelt it wrong I'm too lazy to go and check) "Nocturne"  
  
'Cause I thought it suited all their inner demons.  
  
1 Vision  
  
By Rowena S  
  
8  
  
Pain, Poems and Problems.  
  
Draco stormed it the direction of the library fuming at himself.  
  
//Stupid. Stupid, stupid Stupid! // He mentally chided himself, //of all the people in Hogwarts I had to bump into him! Shit //  
  
He went into the library and sat down in a corner on his own.  
  
//Why did I come here? // He asked himself scowling; ever since the fateful match he had avoided the library like the plague. He sat for a while hidden by the tall shelves, wishing he could still read. He had always enjoyed reading. Even Muggle books when he got the chance.  
  
He leant back listening to the quiet murmurs of the meagre amount of pupils milling around. It must have been about half and hour later that he heard it. Harry's voice, a low muttering, but it was what he was muttering that attracted Draco's attention. It was a poem by some famous Muggle writer. Draco had always loved the poem because it hit close to home. Draco followed the voice, and "peering" through a gap in the bookcase he saw a raven blur hunched over a brown blur. Harry was reading aloud and Draco could tell by the uncertain pauses he was trying to memorise it. Draco, listening to the delicious voice that sent little sparks down his spine recite the words he knew so well.  
  
1.1 " I suffer during darkness…  
  
A thousand… bludgeonings,  
  
See blood everywhere,  
  
How…my… poor heart,  
  
Dreads the.. Night,  
  
Shift I wear,  
  
A smear of sweat,  
  
Like a…like a…"  
  
Harry struggled but persevered.  
  
"Moist plaster cast,  
  
Adrift in..a…monstered sea.  
  
Those actors who…  
  
Who…."  
  
Harry threw up his hands in exasperation. He then got the distinct impression that someone was watching him. He looked up and had to practically stop himself from gazing at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," spat Harry, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Listening" said Draco coolly,  
  
Harry blushed "Well- get lost I'm not going to fight anyone before Christmas."  
  
"Whatever." Smirked Draco.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy," snarled Harry annoyed and embarrassed.  
  
"Fine" said Draco, but just before he passed Harry he bent down next to the Gryffindor's ear. Harry bit his lip in embarrassment feeling the sudden warmth and trying to keep himself under control.  
  
//Go Away!!//he begged mentally. It was all he could do to stop himself diving on the boy.  
  
"I think you'll find the next line is,  
  
Those Actors who scar so well in your nightmares,  
  
Have all practiced first on me."  
  
And Draco was gone, Harry touched his ear- it felt deliciously warm from Draco's breath. He looked in the book and sure enough Draco had been right.  
  
//What was that all about? //  
  
Was the main thought floating in Harry's mind.  
  
Quickly Harry followed the Slytherin boy out of the door burning with curiosity.  
  
-  
  
Draco marched along one of the narrower corridors- a shortcut to the Slytherin common room grinning.  
  
Whilst he had been listening to Harry something had struck him  
  
// Before I couldn't even be friends with Harry, because I was a Malfoy and he is the great Harry Potter. But I'm NOT A MALFOY any more. Whilst his friends are away maybe… just maybe… I can make him my friend. I've never had a proper friend before. //  
  
"Draco- wait?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks- he knew that voice // did he just call me Draco? //  
  
Unfortunately a dull throbbing behind his temples informed him it was time for his tablet and wasn't about to show anyone that little secret. He was about to walk away when he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
"Draco Wait!! I just want to talk to you for a sec' "  
  
Draco pulled away and did not turn, "Sorry. Not now." He said keeping his voice level and emotionless.  
  
"When?" Draco spun round.  
  
Regrettably a little too quickly the throbbing in his head built and the coloured blurs swam before him. He knew he was going to fall but then- he felt Harry's strong arms supporting him. Draco gasped for air to try and crush the nauseous feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong? Answer me!"  
  
Harry asked, panicked.  
  
Draco reached in his pocket…  
  
  
  
-  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he saw Draco pull out a small brown bottle, flip open the lid and pull out a small, chalky white tablet, swallowing it. Harry just stood numbly holding Draco up. He had no idea what exactly was happening but considering the boy of his dreams was in his arms all he cared about was easing away whatever was wrong.  
  
A few seconds later Draco stood up straight,  
  
"Are you-" Harry began but he found himself finned to the wall by his robes,  
  
"If you tell a soul about this Potter," snarled Draco "I swear Voldemort will be the least of your worries."  
  
With that Draco disappeared down the corridor leaving Harry alone, Harry's eyes filled with tears  
  
//I can't believe I was stupid enough to get my hopes up! I should've known nobody ever changes that much, especially not Malfoy. //  
  
And- all thoughts of following his heart diminished Harry made his way to his room and threw himself dejectedly on his bed. 


	9. Christmas Time IS the best Time of Year....

Disclaimer: C other pages (A/N If you're up to this chapter and your still searching through the disclaimers or don't know this is slash – well….)  
  
Warnings: Apart from the obvious? Er a rather tangy lime if you get my drift (If you don't well- maybe, just MAYBE you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
NO FLAMES PWEEZE!!  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my best friends Veni and Vampiress99 for helping me out with words, and making sure no one caught me writing this in class. BP  
  
1 Vision  
  
By Rowena S  
  
9.  
  
2 Christmas Time IS the best time of Year…  
  
Draco wandered aimlessly along corridor after corridor.  
  
//Hn. Some Christmas Eve this turned out to be // He thought miserably  
  
//And tomorrow there won't BE a Christmas- at least not for me. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Now he probably despises me even more. //  
  
Draco suddenly realised he had no idea where he was. It was late, probably past Midnight and no one, not even the ghosts were around on Christmas Eve. Draco carried on walking, panicking slightly.  
  
// Shit. Well, I'm not standing around to be found by Filch in the morning. //  
  
Draco walked down the corridors feeling along the walls, hoping for something familiar when all of a sudden he turned a corner and collided with something heavily and landed on the floor with a grunt.  
  
-  
  
Harry looked up, startled at what had knocked him flying and knocked his Invisibility Cloak off. His shock was immense as he found himself next to Draco. Harry picked himself up and, folding up his cloak over his arm, extended his other hand to help Draco up.  
  
Draco reached out tentatively as if unsure what he was doing, so Harry grasped his hand and hauled him up.  
  
"Can you tell me where we are?" asked Draco sternly. Harry gaped; surely Draco knew his was around by now! Several things began to slot into place in Harry's mind and he kept quiet. Carefully he pulled at Draco's arm, to his astonishment Draco followed obediently.  
  
//Could I be right? // Mused a shocked Harry //Where can I take him though? // He wondered. He stopped Draco and wrapped him in the cloak.  
  
"Why have we-" Began Draco but Harry clamped a hand over his mouth and wouldn't answer. He took Draco to the Gryffindor porthole and whispered the password to the fat Lady.  
  
Finally he managed to get Draco into his empty dorm-room. He uttered a silence spell around the room and lit the lights. Shrugging off the cloak Draco blinked and gazed intently around the red blur that was the room.  
  
"Where are we? Is this Gryffindor? Who are you?" he demanded pointing at the blurred figure. Harry gently pulled Draco over towards his bed and decided it was time to speak.  
  
"Sit" he commanded in a whisper. Draco strained to hear who it was and made a wild guess.  
  
"H-Harry?" Then realised he'd just called the boy by his first name – if it was him.  
  
Harry said nothing  
  
"I'm right –aren't I?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Why do you guess?" Whispered Harry.  
  
Draco frowned and spread his hands out sarcastically, "Why do you ask? You've obviously already figured that I'm nearly blind, what do you achieve by making me say so?"  
  
Harry scowled slightly but kept up his whisper, "Touched a nerve did I Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled sadly, "Not Malfoy- and you can cut the act Harry."  
  
Harry was taken aback by the answer, "What do you mean not Malfoy?" He asked in more normal tones.  
  
"What I say." Draco smirked slightly and to Harry's immense surprise and delight moved his hands along Harry's arms and across his shoulders until he found the raven-haired boys face and gently touched his cheek.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Wondered Draco aloud.  
  
Harry smiled "If this is a dream I could kiss you."  
  
Draco started. "You- you'd WANT to?"  
  
Harry shifted guiltily. "Maybe."  
  
"Well maybe." Draco leant forward "MAYBE I would kiss you back."  
  
Their lips met and both boys were so surprised for a second they did nothing but then, slowly, allowed the kiss to deepen.  
  
When they finally came up for air each began to tear at the others clothing until both boys were down to just pyjama bottoms. Draco gasped, feeling Harry's deliciously warm chest against his own and, breaking the kiss began slowly to nibble the soft skin on Harry's neck, enjoying to no end the long, beautiful moans he drew from the boy's throat in doing so.  
  
//If// He thought briefly breathing in Harry's musky scent //losing your sight means that your taste and smell are heightened I'm glad – for the first time I'm VERY glad I lost it. //  
  
(A/N: Sorry to intrude folks but I gotta mention this. I couldn't decide whether they did * that * or not. It doesn't really matter. I say exhausted in the next line but I sorta believe not but I leave it to your imaginations. Veni certainly wanted a lemon but they're sorta hard to write in the middle of English class with your teacher right in front of you. )  
  
  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Christmas morning found two exhausted boys fast asleep in each other's arms. Draco's head lay on Harry's chest and their arms and legs were intertwined. Draco woke and smiled lazily at the sleeping figure by him. His hands travelled up the muscular chest towards his face and he whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up."  
  
Harry groaned, "Noo. I had the greatest dream…"  
  
"If it was of me and you it was no dream love."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. He lay for a few minutes waking up whilst Draco traced swirl patterns along his stomach.  
  
"Merry Christmas Draco"  
  
Said Harry sleepily kissing the blonde boy gently, when the kiss ended Draco said,  
  
"The same to you Harry."  
  
Draco sat up and Harry followed suit. "Could you- could you help me find my clothes and cloak?" asked Draco nervously; he hadn't had a lot of practice- asking for help. Harry picked them up and handed them to him, "Y-you're not going?" he asked miserably.  
  
"I'm sorry love, but I can't stay here- as much as I want to- and neither can you."  
  
"I could," protested Harry yawning, "It's Christmas- no lessons!"  
  
"Look, someone would notice if you were missing and I've got to leave before anyone sees me."  
  
Harry sighed, "You're right- I suppose."  
  
"I know I am"  
  
Harry watched Draco clamber into his robes and reach into one of the pockets, took out a tablet and swallowed it.  
  
"What are they for?" asked Harry  
  
"Mm? Oh-, headaches." Came the reply.  
  
"Can you take me as far as the Great Hall? I should be able to find my way from there."  
  
"Oh- sure. I'll wear my invisibility cloak. It can cover both of us till we get out of Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Okay." Agreed Draco and the two of them snuck out of the portrait hole and away.  
  
"Where does this leave us now Dragon?" muttered Harry affectionately,  
  
"Well, as far as I'm concerned you are mine and I am yours- if you'll have me." Came the quiet reply.  
  
"We're here." The two stopped walking.  
  
"Thanks. I'll meet you here tonight."  
  
"Okay what time?"  
  
"I don't know I can't see clocks!"  
  
Harry cringed "sorry."  
  
"That's okay just come when everyone has gone to bed."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Great."  
  
Both of them where having trouble saying goodbye.  
  
"Oh- and Harry? Here." With that Draco handed Harry a green wrapped present. Harry gaped at it "I-" he began but Draco had already gone.  
  
Harry took the present back to Gryffindor tower and sat down in the common room. He was about to open it but immediately felt that something so important should wait- to draw out the suspense. He took it to his room and left it on his bed. He didn't think he'd ever gotten ready faster in his life.  
  
Finally, dying of curiosity he tore open the package. Inside was a slim golden ring, the band was of two snakes entwined with miniscule emerald eyes whilst the shank was a ruby which sparkled with a magic of it's own when he held it to the light. A note fell from the wrapping and Harry picked it up- it said simply  
  
"I love you Harry Potter."  
  
Harry sighed in joy and, slipping the ring on his finger went to collect his other presents.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
At the banquet Harry wished feverently Draco was there but he did not appear. Harry decided to go and find him,  
  
// No one should have Christmas dinner alone.// said Harry frowning as memories of his lonely Christmases before Hogwarts popped into his head.  
  
He got up and left the hall barely before the banquet started.  
  
  
  
He finally found Draco alone in a classroom- his dinner untouched.  
  
Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and sat down next to him. He knew Draco wasn't sure who it was and so was being silent. "Draco?"  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be enjoying the feast."  
  
"S'no fun without you. Now come on, cheer up love." Said Harry kissing the boy's white cheek, "Let's have Christmas dinner together. I love the ring by the way- I'm wearing it."  
  
Draco felt Harry's hands, tracing the ring.  
  
"It's not much." He muttered.  
  
"Draco it's the best present ever, well," He paused, "Besides you that is… Draco are you blushing?" Harry laughed at Draco's embarrassment and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"I only wish I had a present for you." Mumbled Harry apologetically,  
  
"You have." Grinned Draco and the two held each other close kissing furiously.  
  
  
  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
Severus Snape walked away quietly from the room smiling to himself. The two boys had been so caught up in each other they hadn't noticed him. Draco was one of his favourites and he hated always seeing him depressed and alone. If Harry Potter could make Draco happy then Snape was happy for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: KAWAII!!! Isn't it sweet? I really like this but fear not! This is not the end! At first I wasn't sure whether or not to leave it there but due to my friends mothering that I had to include more, I decided against stopping it- I didn't really want to anyway. But if you didn't want it to stop here send your thanks to Veni and Vampiress99. ) 


	10. New Year New Promises New Problems

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue- you know, the usual.  
  
A/N: - * Cringes * I know, I know I've been ages getting this up but I was hit with (an anvil?) writers block and then I lost the pages.  
  
Anyway there's a bit of swearing and quite a bit of fluff and kissing but it doesn't get much worse than that.  
  
I would like to thank (Geez I sound like I'm at the Oscars) Tealish Magenta (sorry if I spelt it wrong) for e-mailing me and making me get of my lazy butt to write this. I hope you like it!  
  
1 Vision  
  
By Rowena Siriah  
  
10.  
  
New Year, New Promises, New Problems.  
  
It was New Year's eve- Hogwarts style. The Great Hall, corridors and common rooms were filled with roars of laughter and the general hubbub that always accompanied parties, although it must be admitted, less though than usual due to the absence of the raucous Weasley twins but the remaining majority of the school had tried valiantly to make up for that. All except two. Concealed in the passageway behind the one-eyed witch that Harry had discovered in his third year that led to Honey dukes, sat Harry and Draco. They weren't going to spend New Year's Eve alone.  
  
Whilst they waited for midnight they were spending their time talking (well, mostly…)  
  
"I still don't get what you meant Drac'" said Harry presently.  
  
"About what?" asked Draco snuggling up to his boyfriend.  
  
"What you said that first night- 'Not Malfoy'"  
  
"Ah." Said Draco "That." He took a deep breath. "Before I tell you this you MUST swear to me that you will not tell another soul."  
  
"THAT serious?"  
  
"Promise me Harry."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"L-Lucius Malfoy has d-disowned me as his son."  
  
Harry blinked, "Well, that's good. Isn't it? I thought you didn't like your f- ah I mean Lucius"  
  
Draco gulped "I HATE him but can you imagine what the other Slytherin's would do to me if they found out? ME having sympathy for others? ME not death eater material? That's the only thing keeping me from getting the shit kicked out of me and- worse- what would they do if they knew I was seeing Voldemort's worst enemy? They'd kill both of us! Not to mention what I would do to your reputation, they'd probably think you were the traitor!" by now Draco was crying as he spoke, the tears making salty trails down his ice-white cheeks. Harry gently brushed them away and pulled the boy into a hug stroking his hair soothingly,  
  
"Okay so my friends may take a while to get used to the idea but we don't have to let anyone know, not just yet."  
  
Draco turned his head and put his hands gently on Harry's face so he could tell where the boy was.  
  
"Just remember this," continued Harry, "whatever happens I-Love-You, Draco"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And I always will."  
  
With those beautiful words Draco flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck with a sob,  
  
"I-love you-too."  
  
At that moment both boys were startled by a low cheer that had erupted from the great hall.  
  
"What was that?" asked Draco,  
  
"Happy New Year Dragon," Whispered Harry. Draco relaxed once more and smiled,  
  
"Happy New Year- love."  
  
And the two drew in for a New Year kiss and the promise of new beginnings for both of them.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking of Draco?" Smiled Harry lazily wrapping his arm around the boy's waist, as the two wandered aimlessly through the empty corridors neither wanting to leave quite yet.  
  
"Nothing." Sighed Draco.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"It's just- this past couple of weeks have been the best in my life Harry and, tomorrow your friends come back."  
  
"Draco! You're my friend to! You're more than just my friend you're my boyfriend! You know I'd never leave you!" Harry admonished.  
  
"I know- and I'd never ever leave you but I'm going to hate going back to being your enemy in public."  
  
"Me too." Murmured Harry, "but we'll survive, you can still write- yes?"  
  
"Y-yes…" said Draco doubtfully, "But It probably isn't very neat I can't see what I'm writing…"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Said Harry, "When you want to meet up, write it down and pick up a school owl to send it to me, you don't need to see to owl."  
  
  
  
It was during the afternoon the next day when the students who had gone home for Christmas returned. Harry was sitting comfortably by the fire in the common room when the portrait door burst open and a tremendous ruckus filled the air.  
  
Ron and Hermione came towards Harry grinning; he started slightly as Hermione flung her arms around his neck. Then drew back and clasped Ron's hand,  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Ron calmly  
  
"Hi guys. Have a good Christmas?"  
  
Harry sat happily listening to all of Ron and Hermione's gossip by the fire and Hermione felt her worries about him lessen as he paid attention and seemed happier than he had been in a long while.  
  
The next morning at breakfast a large school owl dropped a singly piece of parchment onto Harry's plate which he read. In the printed, sloping scrawl of one who cannot see it said:  
  
"Meet outside Great Hall tonight. Love D"  
  
"Oo's at from 'Arry?" asked Ron through a mouthful of bread. Harry hurriedly shoved it in his pocket,  
  
"Er… s'nothing important I'll see you in class."  
  
"But Harry, Potion's doesn't start for another half an hour."  
  
""Erm.. Yeah- I know I'll see you there bye."  
  
Gabbled Harry and he sped out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey herm? What was that you were saying about Harry going back to normal?" asked Ron  
  
"I- I guess I was wrong. Something is definitely up with him."  
  
Harry speed walked down the corridors to the room where Draco ate. There he was, quietly munching his way through his toast.  
  
"'Lo Dragon." Said Harry, sitting down and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, it was then he saw the bruises there.  
  
"Baby? What the?" asked Harry shocked, Draco just shrugged.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle told the others I'm no longer a Malfoy- I guess their fathers told them."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," said Harry pulling Draco onto his knee,  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
"I know but when you hurt I hurt. I hate those bastards hurting you!"  
  
The blonde Slytherin trailed his hands through Harry's unruly black hair to his face and kissing him gently on the lips said, "Forget them. You are coming tonight?"  
  
"Yes." Whispered Harry licking Draco's ear and making him shiver, he moved along the boy's jaw line and captured his lips with his own. His tongue flicked across Draco's lips begging entry, he complied eagerly their tongues sliding and swirling each other feverishly.  
  
When they finally parted Harry let Draco go to Potions first and waited another five minutes before sliding into the room and slipping into a seat next to Ron and Hermione. To his astonishment Snape ignored him and didn't take any points off.  
  
As usual Snape paired them up into groups of two but since Draco's disability there had been an odd one out. Usually Snape would leave Neville to work on his own but today he announced "and finally, Potter. Go and work with Malfoy."  
  
All the Slytherin's looked at Snape with wide eyes,  
  
"Er- Professor aren't you forgetting-?" began Pansy,  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing now to your work Miss Parkinson."  
  
Snape shot her an icy glare and Harry went to sit next to Draco.  
  
Snape walked along each aisle handing out ingredients, when he reached Harry and Draco he whispered, "I only paired you together so Draco may be allowed to participate in some way, Potter, I want you to tell him everything you do to make the potion"  
  
"Sir- how?"  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "Next time may I suggest you close the door when you two are- otherwise engaged." Both Harry and Draco were left blushing.  
  
"Shit." Mumbled Harry,  
  
"Let's hope he's the only one who knows."  
  
"Yeah- but what if he tells everyone? You know how he hates me!"  
  
"You're forgetting sweet," smirked Draco "How much he adores me."  
  
Harry was filled with relief, // of course! He'd never jeopardize his favourite pupil. //  
  
"And now, Potter." Said Draco though not harshly, "Remembering that we are supposed to be enemies in the eyes of the world just tell me what you're doing and get on with it we can finish this conversation later."  
  
"Very well. I'm putting in two spoonfuls of the newt eyes."  
  
On the way out of the room Draco was kept back Ron caught up with Harry gleefully,  
  
"Hey- you'll never guess what that Zanbini just told me."  
  
Harry felt his insides frost over, "What?"  
  
"That Malfoy isn't a Malfoy anymore. He said the ferret's father disowned him 'cause he's nearly blind."  
  
Ron grinned evilly then thought of something  
  
"Hey- you had to work with him today is he?"  
  
Harry shrugged nervously not looking at Ron, "I dunno Snape made me do most of the work." He mumbled and excused himself doubling back and running into Draco.  
  
"Oof. Watch where you're going." Snarled Draco at the blur who had just sent him flying,  
  
"It's only me."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What did Snape want?"  
  
Draco grinned, "He said Dumbledore's letting me have my own room away from the other Slytherin's. He saw the bruises."  
  
"That's great! But- we've got a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other Slytherin's aren't keeping their mouths shut Blaise told Ron."  
  
"Oh, crap"  
  
"Anyway-" began Harry but then Hermione's shout echoed along the passageway towards them, "Harry!"  
  
"Shit. I'd better go and find her, see you tonight my Dragon."  
  
"Tonight." 


	11. This Night will make memories

Disclaimer: See the first page!!  
  
Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO NC-17/R It is V.v. lemony lime (or limey lemon depending on your POV.) It's cute, fluffy and graphic!! ^-^  
  
A/N: Okay I want to thank all the nice reviewers waves at screen 'cause your all so nice to me sob I feel so loved!  
  
Hey Veni, Vamps! I finally got a kawaii and graphic scene up!!  
  
Thanks to everyone else as well!  
  
Vision  
  
By Rowena S  
  
Chapter 11: This night will make memories.  
  
Harry ran towards Hermione's voice and, brushing off her questioning walked with her to their next class.  
  
Harry went through the rest of the day in a dream-like state and then sat down in the common room to wait until it grew late enough for him to make his goodnights, close his hangings, and sneak out.  
  
At 9.30 he did so mumbling a distracted goodnight to Ron and Hermione who jumped, surprised as he had barely spoken all day.  
  
"I'm really worried about him Ron, he's spacing out more than ever. I know you think I'm exaggerating but-"  
  
"I don't anymore 'Mione." Interrupted Ron who had observed his friend's behaviour that day with concern, "I'll talk to him tomorrow." He concluded.  
  
At quarter to 11 Harry was getting antsy, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all fast asleep but Ron hadn't come up yet. He hated the thought of Draco waiting for him all alone in the dark, unable to see Filch or anyone coming. Feeling he couldn't bear to wait any longer he slipped on his invisibility cloak and tiptoed down the stairs. Ron was fast asleep on the sofa by the fire his arms curled around an equally asleep Hermione, Harry grinned to himself //My kingdom for a camera!// he thought //Oh! The blackmail!!//  
  
Even so, he cautiously crept out of the portrait hole and stole away towards the great hall.  
  
Draco was already there, standing against the wall. Harry removed the cloak and took the boy's hand.  
  
"Hello Harry." Whispered Draco, kissing the Gryffindor's fingers.  
  
"Where to tonight Dragon." Murmured Harry affectionately, "The astronomy tower? The passage we spent New Year in?"  
  
Draco smiled "No. Somewhere a little different." He pulled out his wand and muttered to it, almost immediately it began to jerk  
  
(A/N Don't even think it Vamps) forward.  
  
"What's it doing?"  
  
"It's a little spell Snape taught me, it guides me where I want to go."  
  
"Clever." Commented Harry,  
  
"I know I am." Came the amused reply and the two began walking allowing themselves to be guided by Draco's wand.  
  
"You should pay attention to where we're going." Commented Draco, "You'll need to find your way back." Harry nodded then cringed as he remembered Draco wouldn't see it, "Okay."  
  
The wand guided them along many of the familiar corridors until it came to a stop outside a blank wall.  
  
"Eagle-eye." Said Draco the wall swung open and he led Harry into the room. The room was quite simple in design, like a normal bedroom with a door leading off to a bathroom. The colours were simple, silver, green and black drapes hung over the bed but there were no ornate pictures or tapestries like there were in most of the rooms.  
  
"Draco?" gasped Harry.  
  
"Welcome to my new room!" Draco smiled pulling Harry slowly over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
"I thought we could use my room to talk in now considering it is WAY more comfortable than a passageway."  
  
"You bet!" said Harry bouncing down besides him. Draco moved his arm along Harry's back and up to his shoulder. Harry put an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him close.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I was wondering."  
  
"…"  
  
"What do you see now?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "What do you see without your glasses?"  
  
"Er… I guess, the faraway world sort of- mists up. I can see the colours but they, they fade into each other. Sorry, I know that's not a really very good explanation."  
  
"It's better than I could have done. Well you've answered your own question."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"That's pretty much what I see at all. No matter how close up. But enough of that." Finished Draco suddenly putting both hands on Harry's shoulders and twisting to "face" him.  
  
"How are things going with Granger and Weasley?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Okay. It's great to have them back it's just it's pretty hard trying to sneak around, we can't do this every night."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I really wish we could babe' but-"  
  
Draco trailed one hand along Harry's jaw line and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I said I KNOW don't worry about it, it's not anyone's fault, you're lucky your friends care about you so much. And-" added Draco with a grin, "If this is going to be our last night for a while, I'm going to make you enjoy it. I think that we should have some fun now to have something to remember till next time." Draco gently pushed Harry down onto his back and began trailing kisses along his neck and collarbone, nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh, at the same time his hands were busy undoing Harry's robes and pulling them down exposing more of the boy's naked flesh which he trailed butterfly kisses along.  
  
Harry moaned as Draco's talented tongue swirled around each of his nipples in turn. He couldn't believe how amazing Draco's lightest touch made him feel. He reached up and began undoing the boy's own robe trailing his hands along the milky pale flesh he exposed. He gasped harder as Draco finally managed to undo his robe and 'help him out of it and also 'help' him off with his boxers freeing his throbbing erection.  
  
"Oh…god…Draco." Panted Harry his voice thick with need as Draco's smooth hands trailed along his hips and thighs.  
  
He cried out even louder as he felt Draco's mouth cover his arousal. Harry writhed beneath him moaning needily as he felt Draco's tongue swirl around his manhood. He arched his hips upward instinctively and pistoned himself into the warmth of Draco's mouth. He couldn't think- only feel the mind- blowing pleasure this boy was giving him. With one final thrust he came and Draco swallowed his passion without another thought. He then crawled back up to Harry putting his head on the boy's chest as he gasped for air.  
  
"Mm." Harry muttered kissing Draco's soft hair.  
  
"God Dragon that was incredible."  
  
Draco smiled lazily, "I only wish I could have seen you." He whispered half to himself. Harry raised himself on his elbow and surveyed his boyfriend as critically as his current state would allow. He took Draco's hands in his own and kissed him softly,  
  
"You okay?" Draco smiled and kissed him back,  
  
"As long as I have you Harry."  
  
Harry smiled at those beautiful soft-spoken words and Eskimo-kissed Draco to let him no how pleased he was.  
  
"You'll always have me Dragon," He whispered into the pale boy's ear, "Like you said 'You are mine and I am yours.' And now-" Harry continued moving away from Draco's ear, "I believe I need to repay you for that-" he paused, remembering, "incredible experience." Draco moaned slightly as Harry removed his clothes and trailed his hands up Draco's legs over his arching hips to his chest then he leant down claming Draco's lips in an electrifyingly passionate kiss moaning into Draco's mouth as bare skin met bare skin. Pulling, breathless out of the kiss Harry began to slowly kiss along Draco's jaw line, neck and collarbone whilst one hand snaked around the pale boy's erect manhood stroking in ever so lightly. With agonising slowness Harry's lips kissed their way along Draco's heated body as he moaned desperately clutching at the boy above him.  
  
"H-Harry, oh…. gods…. m-more.." Harry smiled moving his mouth at last to where Draco desired it but instead of doing as Draco expected Harry breathed on Draco's erection but did not take it fully in his mouth, instead he licked it teasingly along the shaft to the tip lapping up the pre-cum forming there hungrily. Replacing his hand Harry then moved lower, gently forcing Draco's legs to part and hook over his shoulders as he licked teasingly at the sac whilst pumping Draco's erection harder revelling in Draco's cries.  
  
Draco thought his mind was about to explode from pleasure he gasped and moaned even more as he felt Harry's tongue slide to his opening and thrust itself inwards.  
  
"F-uck….oh Ha-Harry!" he cried out all the louder when Harry inserted a finger inside of him then- at last- took Draco's throbbing manhood into his mouth, as he swirled his tongue around Draco, Harry's probing finger brushed against his prostate with an almost inhuman cry Draco came. Harry drank his passion hungrily then, removing his finger moved back up to kiss Draco's flushed cheek. Harry held Draco as his heartbeat came down, then, noticing Draco's closed eyes he reluctantly pulled away from the warmth to gather his robes. Just before he slipped his cloak on he kissed Draco's forehead whispering, "Goodbye, I hope it won't be too long before we can be together properly again I'll miss you." He finished creeping towards the door.  
  
"I'll miss you too love." Replied Draco sleepily, "but until then I will bid thee adieu-so to speak."  
  
Harry smiled and Draco sight as the door closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yaay! You like? I hope so!! ( grinning proudly) You would not believe how long it took me to write! But I think it was worth it.  
  
Just to warn you that the next chapter may be a while in coming (not too long I hope) 'coz I've got my mock exams starting on Friday sob, shudder  
  
( Rowena S. 


End file.
